The Winner Takes It All
by Dark-hearted Fairytale
Summary: An APH songfic to ABBA's "The Winner Takes It All", with Finland and Sweden as main characters.


Dark-hearted Fairytale: Hello, everyone. I'm Dark-hearted Fairytale, and this is actually my first fanfic ever. As you'll soon see, I suck at Berwald's accent, and writing historically correct fanfictions -.-'' But even though it's my first one, I'm asking you, dear readers, to tell me your opinions of this fanfic. Any kind of review is welcome. But now, on with the songfic, but after the disclaimer. And please remember to review ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the song used in this fanfiction. Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu-sama, and the song "The Winner Takes It All" belongs to ABBA.

The Winner Takes It All

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history_

It was all over. The war was over. The winning side should have been celebrating the victory and the losing side cursing the loss, but when his violet eyes studied two men in front of him he didn't see any of those actions. It seemed there were no winning side nor losing side in this war.  
Tino's eyes met Berwald's and no words left the Finn's lips. There was no need for words. He could see the pain of loss and the worry for the petite nation-tan that the Swede had felt through these years of war in the other's bluish eyes. Tino saw how Berwald kept his stoic posture even though the Swede's eyes were clearly watering up in agony.  
Tino wanted to speak but his throat was blocked. His voice was gone, like it had no words to speak. The bloodied hand was clenched into a fist as Tino bit his lower lip trying to hold his tears back. It hurt him to see the other man like that. But he knew it couldn't be helped. After all, they had lost this war. Finland had lost this war even though it technically was between Sweden and Russia.  
Tino turned his face away from the lost man to the victorious one. He knew he would only submit to his destiny.

_I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

Berwald kept his eyes on Tino even though the other man had turned to the Russian. Somewhere within the depths of his heart he knew that no matter what they had done against the Russian forces they had kept losing lands and men. And not any kind of lands and men but Finland's.  
The Swede lowered his head and felt the wave of guilty taking over his body. Silently he begged for forgiveness for not having been able to protect Finland, his "wife". But certainly Tino knew that Berwald really had done his everything.

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

Hanatamago whimpered before she was hushed down by Tino who had picked her into his arms. She could sense how her younger master wanted comfort when he hugged her and hid his face into her fluffy fur. She woofed and licked his unhidden face when a shadow rested upon them. Her puppy eyes saw it was that Russian who had made her masters feel bad. When Ivan raised his hand to touch Tino Hanatamago started to growl warningly at the big man. Tino hushed her again and confessed that he wasn't afraid of anything anymore, not even Ivan. She realized he had calmed down and she followed his suit.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

For a second Tino recalled some moments he had experienced while living in Berwald's house. The Swede had always been watching over him and making sure he had want he needed. Sometimes too aggressively too. Tino had generally felt himself safe and home while living with the other nation. It also meant separately from the other world which he didn't sometimes want to do but submitted to it. He had fatefully thought that together with Berwald's army he was strong enough to survive any war, but now it was proven to have been just a utopia.

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all  
(Takes it all)  
The loser has to fall  
(Has to fall)  
It's simple and it's plain  
(Yes, it's plain)  
Why should I complain._

Berwald raised his blue eyes to the sky and doubted for once in his life if there wasn't any god, but to him it seemed that if there were gods, they were against him. Making him lose both Tino and Hanatamago was prove enough. It hurt his heart and one lonely tear fell down his strong features. He let himself fall to his knees and watched the leaving backs of his ex-wife and Russia. When he couldn't see them anymore he closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him as the Danish soldiers take him to Denmark….

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
_

_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

Many decades had gone by, over one hundred years had passed when he saw him next time. To everyone's surprise Russia had treated Finland better than anyone could imagine, at least at first, and had even given Finland its independence. Berwald was now more couraged to meet Tino again.  
Berwald sat on a couch in Tino's own house. Sweden had been one of the first countries to recognize the Finnish independence and now was time for their private talk. To the questions Berwald had Tino had just smiled and answered as honestly as the Finn could.  
Berwald felt himself relax even though it was clear that at first the Finnish people had been quite friendly towards the Russians.

"Did y' l'ke h'm?" he asked with his heavy accent. ("Did you like him?")

"If you want an honest answer, then yes, in a way." Tino replied. There was something in that tone that made it clear to Berwald not to ask anymore, there was no need to ask anymore about it.

"Wh't 'bout m'?" ("What about me?")

"Yes, in a way." Berwald nodded to the reply. It had been an answer he had kind of expected to hear. No more words were exchanged after that.

_The judges will decide  
(Decide)  
The likes of me abide  
(Abide)  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
(Staying low)_

But soon after that, too soon in both Tino's and Berwald's opinions, Finland was in another war, this time in his own civil war. Whites and Reds against each other. Berwald could only see how it affected Tino both from surface and from within. He wanted to help but this was Tino's own battle. It was only matter of time when Reds surrendered to overpowerful Whites who had jaegers and Mannerheim with them. After that Tino was not the Tino Berwald had known, not that dependable and weak compared to Denmark and Sweden and other great powers. This Finland was ready to have independence.

_The game is on again  
(All again)  
A lover or a friend  
(Or a friend)  
A big thing or a small  
(Big or Small)  
The winner takes it all  
(Takes it all)_

But a couple of decades it took for Finland to be in another war. Another game was on. Tino had suffered and he and his people were going to suffer more, but the defence was still keeping the Soviet Russians away from most of Finland. Tino felt empty inside. This war on winter had taken many lives, and more were going to be taken. He kept on fighting for his freedom, for Finland's independence, and so did his people. What hurt him most was the fact that no other countries would aid his people in this war. But he didn't let it bring him down. Soon enough the other countries came to help, there were even volunteers from neutral countries like Sweden or invaded countries like Denmark. And that kept over the following war after this lonely one. Many times during that war he thought about Berwald and wondered how he was feeling at that moment. He knew he wouldn't be happy but for his freedom, for Finland's independence, he had lost his arm.  
During those wars he kept on humming one certain hymn and on thinking about taking contact with Berwald after the wars. That was how he kept his sanity, and was now looking forward to meeting Berwald again.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand_

The next time he officially saw him was after the Second World War and kept his distance before approaching him. Tino remembered how sad Berwald had looked few decades ago when Finland had declared its independence from Russia. That visit he had back then had not ended in a way both wanted it to have ended.

_I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

Tino approached Berwald after he had been left alone. At first both of them were silent.

"Hei." ("Hey.")

" 'Ej" The violet eyes met blue ones. ("Hey.")

"It shouldn't have ended like that." Tino stated, and Berwald knew what he meant.

"Nej, 't sh'dn't've" ("No, it shouldn't have.")

"So, can we start anew?" Tino asked and smiled widely. Berwald tried to smile from the surprise but then relaxed. Tino's smile widened and he reached out his hand for Berwald to shake.

"Moi, I'm Tino Väinämöinen, representative of Finland. Nice to meet you."

" 'M B'rw'ld Ox'nstj'rna. Fr'm Swed'n." he introduced himself while shaking the Finn's hand. ("I'm Berwald Oxenstjärna. From Sweden.")

_The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all......_

_(Someone winner  
Takes it all  
And one loses  
Has to fall_

_From a guide  
From the side  
Makes that feeling  
Someone here_

_Takes it all  
Has to fall  
This is magic  
Someone here)_

When the last note had died out, the room was filled with clapping and cheering whistles. Denmark smiled widely at the crowd and bowed alongside with Gilbert, both trying to beat each other on their little bowing competition on who can thank the audience better after their ABBA-karaoke performance. Tino was clapping his hands while sitting next to Berwald and laughed merrily when both Hungary and Norway went to kick the awesome duo off the stage. The Swede let his blue eyes wander around the conference room where nations were holding their meetings at the daytime and some fun-time during evenings like now. He saw everyone's own way to show happiness and realized something.

For Berwald it was clear now who was the winner that Tino had mysteriously mentioned back then. It wasn't just Russia back then in 19th century, it wasn't just Allied Forces back then in the both world wars. Everyone had won, in their own way. He had won Finland back in a way. Finland had won his independence, his freedom he had so often yearned for. Tino leaned against the Swede and let his head drop to the other's shoulder. Then silently he fell asleep with the trustworthy Berwald to guard his beauty sleep. Berwald smiled genuinely.

Yes, in a way or another, everyone had won in the end.

**FIN**


End file.
